My Little Pony: Friendship was Magic
by Wolfy-sama
Summary: This one is a story about My Little Pony...that is all...
1. Chapter 1

Grey Rainbows

Part 1 of My Little Pony: Friendship was Magic

A My Little Pony Fan Fiction by Wolfy-sama

Rainbow Dash slammed her hooves on the table. "What do you mean "he's dead!?" He can't be!" The blue Pegasus had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. Her hero…he can't be dead! "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but he's dead, he committed suicide only a while ago." The purple unicorn in front of her was reading the paper. It said "Hero of Ponyville Dies! All Equestria Mourns!"

The blue Pegasi ran out of Twilight's house crying. She flew up into the sky. She had never flown so fast. He tears fell at the feet of another Pegasi. The yellow winged horse looked up at the rainbow streak streaming across the sky. She flew up and stopped at the Rainbow Pegasi's house. She knocked on the door, but there was no reply.

Inside, Rainbow Dash was crying, and she didn't stop. She cried for hours. Until she finally noticed something. There was a present on the table. It had a note. "My dearest Rainbow Dash, when I saw you in the sky, my heart pounded with such force I felt it over everything else. But I may be dead, and you can join me when you want. Signed, Go-…" The rest was covered in blood.

Rainbow Dash opened the gift. It had something that had never been seen in Equestria before. It had a handle, a long barrel, and a trigger. A gun. She picked it up and studied it for a few minutes. She finally said, "I'll do it…" She stuck the gun in her mouth. Three words echoed in her head. "I love you…" She smiled, and took the gun out. She looked up, and said, "Do you want me to join you?" She swore she could hear the words, "Yes…my afterlife is incomplete without you…" She smiled again.

She stuck the gun in her mouth again. She closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger.

When her eyes opened again, she was covered in blood. Her wings were not blue, but purest white. She had a halo above her head. A spirit stood in front of her. He was blue like her, but his eyes deepest green and his muzzle peach. He reached one hoof out to her. Rainbow Dash took his hoof.

Instead of taking her away, he pulled her into a kiss. Her lips met with those of her hero once again.

"Gold Ring…"

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic © Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

Gold Ring (Sonic the Hedgehog as a pony) © SEGA & Wolfy-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttering Through My Dashing Heart  
Part 2 of My Little Pony: Friendship Was Magic  
By Wolfy—sama

It was a normal day in Ponyville. Twilight was working the library, as usual. Rarity was working with Robert at the Boutique. Applejack and Knuckles were tending to the farm. Pinkie was spreading cheer as usual. But…where was Fluttershy? We all know what happened to Rainbow Dash…right? Fluttershy was in a cemetery. There were graves of many. But one grave in particular was bigger than all the others. It had a perfect sculpture of Rainbow Dash. On the memorial said, "Here lies Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty. May she rest in peace."

Fluttershy was sitting at the grave. She didn't want to leave her best friend's grave. Fluttershy started talking quietly. "Rainbow Dash, I never got to say this to you, but…I love you. I always have. Whenever you were near me, I always felt safe. And when Gilda made me cry, you comforted me. When the changelings attacked, you helped me up. And when you did, I snuck you a kiss. I just wanted to say that I love you." Fluttershy got up and trotted away.

At her cottage, the critters were in complete silence. They didn't speak, didn't bounce, roar, tweet, bark, meow or chirp. Fluttershy was crying. She simply stayed in her bed, wearing her black veil. She remembered all the good times she had with Dashie. Being the Power Ponies, saving Canterlot (twice!), defeating and reforming Discord, everything. But suicide is not an option. Fluttershy heard knocking at her door. "Fluttershy! Ah need yer help!" That was Applejack. What would she need her help with? Coaxing worms out of apples?

Fluttershy walked downstairs and opened the door. Applejack was carrying a 3-foot-tall, black and red creature on her back. He had little sticks hanging out of his hooves, and they were white, but his fur was black. What is he? Fluttershy told A.J. to set him on the couch. It'd be good to have some company while she was trying to heal from her loss of Dashie.


End file.
